Fan-FIX-ion: If it Smells Like a Ed, Than it Must be a Brat!
by 9-volt Big Fan
Summary: A first in a new line of Fan fiction called "Fan-FIX-ion", where I go around and fix mistakes stuff I like made and try too fix it too the general crowds reading pleasure. First up, the Eds meet a dead end as the Kankers meet them. However, one thing lead to another as they learn what their "boyfriends" have been through and end up trying to genuinely help them...


**If it Smells Like a Ed, Than it Must be a Brat!**

A/N: A alternative ending to 1 of Ed Edd N Eddy's worst episodes ever, a "Fan-Fixion", if you will!

"The jig's up, ya' jerk! Show ya'self, and we may let ya' KEEP a arm!" Eddy shouted inside the dark shed. The shed door was closed and locked on the outside, and the 3 Eds are inside it, trying to figure out the culprit who had framed them for various events of today. They had been on the run from the cul-de-sac kids while trying too clear their name, and now, it's make or break time!

"Eddy, PLEASE! They may be able to be reasoned with!" Double Dee begged, while Ed was staring in the dark, noticing something...

"ROLF!" he declared, pointing a finger towards the figure, which the other 2 Eds soon followed, seeing the shadow which looked like Rolf.

"Rolf? HE was the perpetrator of all of these calamities we received?" Edd asked in a surprised tone.

"Close..."

"but not close enough..."

"big boys!" the 3 voices echoed after each other, as if it was rehearsed.

"Oh come on, please don't be..." Eddy pleaded with the shadows, as if his request would be granted.

"YOUR GIRLFRIENDS!" it boomed, as the Kanker Sisters, Lee, Marie, and May popped out the shadows.

"KANKERS!" the 3 eds exclaimed in surprise and fear.

"All alone with our 3 boyfriends!" Lee spoke out, before laughing with her sisters of the Eds' upcoming fate.

"COME ON! I JUST WANTED TO FIND DA' BRAT WHO FRAMED US, NOT GET JUMPED BEFORE THE OTHER KIDS JUMP US!" Eddy, on the verge of tears, let out in a sorrowful yelp.

And just on a dime, Lee stopped laughing, looked at him with a surprised look, and pushed on Marie and May's mouths to shut them up.

"Whoa there, cutie. Ya' saying 'dat 'dere are other kids are after ya'?!" Lee asked, in a serious tone.

"After MY, double cutie?!" Marie chimed in.

"And MY, snuggle ed?!" May added.

Suddenly, Double Dee started to calmly approach the Kankers, or as calmly as he can, without the sweat dripping off his face. Like he say, the former shadow figure MAY be able to be reasoned with...let's hope that the Kankers are just AS reasonable...

"W-well, you see girls, there seems t-to be a a-anonymous hater after Eddy, Ed and myself, as they have n-not only decreased our likeness in the cul-de-sac..."

"Even lower than a usual episode, Double Dee!" Ed added.

"Y-yes...they did it by framing us, and we were out trying to find the culprit of that, which led us too here," Edd explained.

Looking out the window, Lee saw a glimpse of the cul-de-sac kids, who looked at them with surprise, before ducking away from the window. Letting out a snort, Lee and her sisters joined up.

"I can stand with terrifying others! Humiliating others, ESPECIALLY our boyfriends, is a entirely different story!" Lee declared.

"And I think we know JUST the pipsqueak who did this too our boyfriends is!" Marie informed the Eds, who looked at them with genuine smiles for once. Even if it was their stalkers, help is more appreciated than being hated.

"Honey! Help us knock a way out of here!" May requested, looking at the front door wall, and Ed smiling at it. Looks like they may have a thing in common; destruction.

"Smashing to the max! A once in a lifetime opportunity!" Ed shouted, as he and May backed up a couple steps, and ran straight at the wall, causing it to shatter open, providing a get-away hole for them.

"Using it on the door would been wiser..." Edd noted, while Ed and May were already running ahead.

"NO TIME FOR LOGIC, DOUBLE-DEE! A NEW HOPE FOR US IS HERE!" Eddy gleefully shouted as they ran off with Marie and Lee, leaving behind the cul-de-sac kids.

"The KANKERS are helping them for a lost cause?!" Kevin shouted in disbelief.

"We need to get Rolf here and fast!" Sarah suggested, while they tried to not only run after them and find Rolf, but not get to close for the Kanker sisters liking.

*With the Eds*

Leading the way, the Eds were being escorted by the Kanker sisters checking behind them down the path back to the cul-de-sac's alley way. 

"So, lemme get this straight? Jimmy, da' METAL HEAD, ordered ya' guys to be in there?" Eddy asked the Kankers.

"Yeah, he just left out the part that you three were going be the laughing stalk of the place!" Marie explained.

"And why aren't we just going to them now and getting the truth over with?!" May asked impatiently.

"We still need 2 more people to do this with, than it will be a sure-shot victory for us!" Double Dee explained. "We just need to find Rolf and Johnny, and if your tip about Jimmy making the trail with Jujubes to the shack is true, than he must of done too make us believe it was Rolf, and if the crowd was all of them, Rolf WASN'T with them, so he must be back at the cul-de-sac, and there is only 1 other person there who couldn't have been with the mob..."

He than saw Johnny, still hopping around in his bonded trap, the table which still has Plank on it, still with his mouth wiped off, and Rolf, peering out of the trees, as if he was looking for some Jujubes, before looking at the Eds with a snare.

"And here they are!" Edd gestured towards the kids that were still in the alley..

"ED-BOYS! PREPARE TO RECEIVE A MERCILESS THRASHING FROM THE SON OF A SHEPARD AS HE SEARCHES FOR THE SACRED TASTE OF GOODNESS, VENGENCE, AND VICTORY...oh, and too stop you Ed boys for your countless misdeeds which have fallen upon the dear cul-de-sac today!" Rolf declared, before his bee line for the Eds was blocked by Lee Kanker jumping right in front of him.

"Not so fast, country boy!" Lee declared as Edd and Ed went to untie Johnny and the other 3 looked behind for the soon incoming mob. "There's a couple things you gotta hear first!" Rolf was already reclining into a sitting down position. He could lift boulders if he tried hard enough, but getting in the fight with the Kanker sisters is a death wish, even too Rolf.

Un-doing the final piece of cloth straining Johnny together, he let out a gasp of breath before speaking. "PHEW! You guys may ruin friendship day, but you guys are still great with it comes too being friendly!" Johnny thanked Edd and Ed, before being offered a crayon from Edd.

"I, figured Plank may need this..." Edd explained, as Johnny took the crayon and he took his wooden friend off of the table he was previously on.

"Thanks Double Dee! You know, if I didn't know any better, I'll say it WASN'T you that wiped the mouth off of Plank's face!" he thanked with a laugh while he fixed Plank's mouth, before being stopped. "What's that Plank?" he than hold his now complete friend up to his ear. "You're pulling my leg!" he than went silent again, before making a drawn out "oh!" sound. "Plank says, sorry for having you be accused of wiping his mouth off, and that it was-" Johnny was cut short of Edd.

"Jimmy? Yeah, we figured that out, with some help..." he explained, pointing to Kanker sisters, who just waved back at him, while Marie blew a kiss in his direction.

"FAR OUT! You got them to help you?!" Johnny asked Double Dee.

"Having people who crush on you is a dangerous double sword, we just managed to get the end that benefitted US this time..." Edd explained.

"Like having ketchup and butter on your toast at the same time, while dipping it in gravy!" Ed added.

"U-uh...well, SOMETHING like that!" Edd agreed with a sigh, while Rolf got up and faced the Eds.

"Wait, so let Rolf get this straight? Rolf was offered Jujubes multiple of times from Jimmy, the junior Urban Ranger, so he could have the Ed boys believe it was Rolf causing their problems, so they would follow them, only to end up in the Kanker Sisters hands?" Rolf recapped.

"Tell us something we DON'T know, Stretch," Eddy remarked, before seeing something coming down the path back to the alley. "THEY ARE ALMOST HERE!" Eddy warned the rest.

Instinctively, the Kanker sisters took the front of the Eddy's sight.

"If they wanna' come down here, they gotta' get past us!" Lee declared, as she, Marie and May entered a fighting pose.

"Wait! We can now prove our innocence! We got eye witnesses who saw it, logical proof..." Edd was than handed a letter by Marie.

"And written proof!" Marie added, as Edd examined the contents, seeing it was a letter too the Kankers, which tipped them off of the Ed's going to the shed.

"This is more than enough proof! Thank you girls!" Edd praised, before hesitantly hugging Marie, only too be tightly hugged back.

"AWW! Love ya' sweetie!" she responded, before letting him go, causing Double Dee too breathe quickly for a bit, before getting his lost air back.

"Ah! Joyous news, as Rolf can soon redeem his lost honor which he has lost fallen for wicked Jimmy's traps!" Rolf noted.

Just than a voice was heard.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Kevin announced, as he, Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah appeared, in front of the Kankers. Kevin looked around and saw Rolf and Johnny next to the Eds. "Rolf! Johnny! The Eds are yours!" he declared, before Rolf and Johnny shook their heads and joined the Kanker sisters up front.

"Sorry square chin, but you must now face the actual truth that is true!" Rolf explained.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Nazz asked.

"Rolf means, that JIMMY was the one who ruined Plank's mouth!" Johnny declared, as a small confused murmur was heard among the 4, for all except Jimmy, who was speechless.

"Jimmy? NO! He wouldn't do that!" Sarah soon started to walk towards him in a threatening way, before May stopped her.

"SITDOWN TINY! WE AREN'T DONE YET!" May shouted, causing Sarah to back up to her original spot.

"You see here, young short tempered one, Jimmy, the junior Urban Ranger, wiped off wooden one's mouth, and before Johnny 2X4 could fix that, he was ambushed into a sack like prison," Rolf added too his original statement.

"Yeah, Plank saw the whole thing! He even saw Jimmy steal the paintbrush to frame Ed, and the hockey stick to frame Eddy! He would of talked sooner, but he just got his voice back!" Johnny noted, holding him up.

"Jimmy than offered the son of a shepherd countless sweets, not knowing he was using these same sweets to devise the trap for the Ed-boys," Rolf explained.

"And WE were the trap!" the Kanker Sisters declared, as Edd, followed by Eddy and Ed, walked in front of them. The mob of 4 was too busy talking amongst themselves, while Jimmy was just sweating buckets. He is on the line! Time for the coup de grace!

"Apparently, Jimmy devised a plan for the Kankers to meet us at the shed at the end of the candy coated trail," Edd explained.

"Follow the multi-colored brick road!" Ed shouted.

"Yes..." Double Dee spoke, ignoring that. "Anyway, the Kanker sisters were informed of us being sent there by a letter left at the front of their trailer..." he spoke handing something to Eddy.

"And I will give you one guess who's handwriting this is!" Eddy declared, giving the note Kevin, who read it aloud.

"'Dear Kanker Sisters, for that deal I promised too uphold by supplying me with the jujubes, I will bring you the Eds as thanks! Just follow the jujube covered path. Love, Jimmy.' It even has the i's dots and o's in the shapes of hearts!" Kevin declared, while Nazz and Sarah soon joined in, completely stunned by this. He was right! This was Jimmy's work, which means that...

"JIMMY!" Kevin turned around, only too see that Jimmy was shaking nervously and sweating beyond control. 

"U-uh...THAT MEANS NOTHING! Besides, even if it WAS me, my foot was still TOO big for the boot in the concrete those bullies were yapping on abou-" just than a hockey boot was flung at him, while the piece of concrete was being carried in by Ed.

"Right here Jimmy!" Ed shouted, tossing the concrete block onto the ground with a audible 'THUD'.

"Remind me Ed where you got that fast..." Edd spoke to Ed before turning attention to the boot and piece of concrete, as May placed the boot on the concrete, before Marie pulled Jimmy up, putting his foot inside the boot.

Kevin, Nazz, and Sarah gasped as the boot was revealed to not only be a perfect fit for Jimmy's foot and leg, but also for the concrete block.

"Dude, it WAS you! Not cool, like, at all!" Nazz spoke in disappointment and anger.

"W-W-WAIT! STILL!" Jimmy turned towards the Kankers. "You 3 didn't get to do your part with the Eds!" he shouted, before the Kankers took off a shoe-lace and wrapped his mouth shut.

"Are ya' kiddin', shorty? We DID get our deal! This is da' first time our boyfriends WANTED to be with us!" Lee explained.

"And hugged us!" Marie added.

"And had fun with us!" May also pitched in, referring to the wall breaking.

"We had them for longer than usual! Thanks short-stuff! Who knows, if we keep this up, we MAY actually get a chance to be with them longer!" Lee responded, pulling the shoe-lace off, and flicking on his metal brace, before walking off with her sisters, as they waved good-bye to the Eds, who waved good-bye back.

"Well I must admit, when they aren't slobbering us, they are actually quite adaptable company..." Edd confessed.

"Yeah, well don't get TOO used to it! Who knows what they might do!" Eddy returned, before facing the kids. "So?" he asked.

"Can we have gravy in peace now?" Ed asked.

"Well, that was...something..." Kevin responded, before looking at the Eds. For once, he KNOWS that he was doing wrong too them without justifiable reasons, and now, Jimmy, who was the cause of it... "You are in for a LONG day, brat..." he noted, pulling him out of the boot and throwing him on the ground.

"You have not only caused the son of the Shepherd to desecrate his family line, but caused mishap on the Ed boys for no reason!" Rolf shouted in anger. "As punishment from me, I will have you dishonorably discharged from the Urban Rangers! You may re-apply in 100 nights and 99 days," Rolf spoke to Jimmy, as he tried to haggle.

"NO! PLEASE ROLF! THEY HAD IT COMING I TELL YOU! THEY LAUGHED AT MY WEDGIE!" Jimmy explained, before Kevin cut him off.

"Dude, it's just a wedgie. The dorks may not be much, but when it comes to taking my beatings, they take it like champs!" Kevin admitted, causing the said 'dorks' to smile at that, if only lightly. They can take whatever they can.

"Yeah, going all out like that is NOT cool!" Nazz agreed.

Sarah, was on the edge of being extremely sadden by this, and extremely angry at it.

"Jimmy...that was the LOWEST THING I'VE SEEN ANYONE DO!" Sarah declared, as Jimmy's heart soon broke into two with that statement.

"Oh Sarah, I only meant to hurt the Eds, not you!" Jimmy tried too speak out, before Kevin placed his hands on his mouth.

"Speaking of whom, why don't we give them the honor of punishment for you?" Kevin asked, before looking over to Eddy with a smirk, who gave a smirk back, before walking over to Jimmy.

"Oh, I think we BOTH know what we're thinking of!" Eddy responded, before smirking at Jimmy.

"O-Oh goodness..." Jimmy spoke as Kevin and Eddy grabbed one arm and leg of Jimmy...

*Later, back at the main cul-de-sac section*

"Gotta admit, for a dork, ya' sure can think of some great ideas!" Kevin complimented, looking at their work.

"And fer' 'ah shovelchin, nice job putting it all together!" Eddy returned, as they both smiled at Jimmy behind hanged by his underwear on his attempt to frame Eddy, which was the hockey-stick which was still in the "Friendship Day" heart, which was fixed to its former glory, minus the hockey-stick.

"HELLO!? SOMEBODY?! MY UNDIES ARE HURTING ME!" Jimmy yelped to only meet no help.

"Ironic, AND karma related! Couldn't have think of a better 'eye for a eye' punishment myself!" Edd noted, before Ed called them over to a circle.

"Come here everybody, let's sing a song!" Ed shouted, as they joined the circle, before singing.

"When you stub your toe, and it hurts you know, FRIENDS ARE THERE TO HELP YOU!" they sung, holding hands with each other, even the Kanker sisters, who were invited back as thanks for them helping clear the Ed's name. Their singing only had to share the air with Jimmy's pleas to be let down.


End file.
